In recent years, a trend towards electronic trading has become well-established, causing one major exchange after another to replace or at least supplement the traditional open outcry, where a trade is done face to face, with automated, electronic systems which automatically match bids and offers. While the motivation behind using electronic trading may vary from market to market, greater efficiency and volume are some of the considerations.
Electronic trading is generally based on a host exchange, one or more computer networks and client devices. In general, the host exchange includes one or more centralized computers to form the electronic heart. The exchange allows a trader to participate in trading at least one electronic market, and conducts matching of bids and offers being placed by the subscribing traders for that market. Typically, subscribing traders connect to an exchange by way of a communication link and through an application program interface to establish real-time electronic messaging between the exchange and their terminals. The real-time electronic messaging includes market information that is sent from an electronic market to the traders.
An electronic exchange can list any number of tradable objects. Often times, traders will trade simultaneously in more than one tradable object, and they may trade simultaneously tradable objects that are listed at more than one exchange. Ordinarily, each tradable object has its own electronic market, and therefore, its own separate stream of market information. Therefore, in these instances, the traders will generally receive more than one stream of market information such that each stream of market information attempts to characterize a given market. In addition to receiving market information from exchanges, a trader might subscribe to news feeds to receive real-time quotations that may assist the trader in making his trading decisions.
Generally, when a trader submits an order to a host exchange, the host checks the conditions associated with the order, for example, price and quantity, and prioritizes the order with other orders of the same price. When the order conditions are satisfied in the market, a trade occurs and trade information is then relayed in some fashion to one or more client devices. In fact, the host exchanges typically publish a data feed to the client devices so that the traders can have access to the most current market information.
Market information commonly includes information regarding the inside market and market depth. The inside market is the lowest sell price in the market and the highest buy price in the market at a particular point in time. Market depth refers to quantities available at the inside market and may also refer to quantities available at other prices away from the inside market. The quantity available at a given price level is usually provided by the host exchange in aggregate sums. In other words, a host exchange usually provides the total buy or the total sell quantity available in the market at a particular price level in its data feed. The extent of the market depth available to a trader usually depends on the host exchange. For instance, some host exchanges provide market depth for all or many price levels, while some provide only quantities associated with the inside market, and others may provide no market depth at all. Additionally, host exchanges can offer other types of market information such as the last traded price (“LTP”), the last traded quantity (“LTQ”), and order fill information.
The costs of electronic trading are in general much lower than those being incurred by traders who trade at the open outcry exchanges. Unlike open outcry systems, electronic trading no longer requires brokers or clerks, and reduces overhead costs including building, staffing, and back-office costs associated with the open outcry exchanges. Regardless of the type of matching algorithm used by the electronic market and charges that are applied by exchanges, traders have limited means to control order positions in an order queue at an electronic exchange even if they are willing to pay higher trading costs. Thus, it is still desirable for electronic trading applications to offer tools that can assist a trader in trading in an electronic trading environment, help making profitable trades in a speedy and accurate manner, while allowing the trader to control his/her order positions at an exchange at least for some orders being submitted by the trader.